Fan Fic A Visit from outer Space (alternate) - Semerone
This fan fic was first published on DeviantArt under my other alias '''ZTheGS'. The DeviantArt version can be found here.'' This is the uncensored/mature version of this fan fic. The censored version can be found by clicking here. = A Visit from outer Space = Author: Semerone Date (started): 2016-05-01 Date (finished): 2016-07-28 Description: This was originally started out as Roleplay #1!, but as no one joined the roleplay, I made this into it's own story. This doesn't mean we can't have a completely different roleplay, if anyone joins us in this! The original version from the roleplay only goes as far as "Suddenly..." from the first Chapter, while the rest is entirely new. This fan fic also features a few original characters which were made by me and aren't related to the Kishin Douji Zenki series. These are Red, Vyvil and Vyvil's minions (the Pouncers and Wingslashs). If you want to read more about these, please visit my DeviantArt gallery, as this wiki won't have any articles on fan characters. This is the more mature and also more violent, uncensored version of my fan fiction A Visit from outer Space. The uncensored version is less bowlderized, for example Zenki curses a lot more and Vyvil appears a lot earlier. This version also has some fighting scenes between Zenki and Vyvil, which aren't featured in the other version. If the uncensored version is too violent for you, feel free to read the censored version which meant for younger audiences. A Visitor from outer Space It's a nice and sunny day at the Enno Shrine. Chibi Zenki is sleeping at the rooftops as usual. He wakes up as his stomach starts to grumble, picks his right ear, yawns and says: "Heh. I could eat a really big Karuma Seed now." Zenki starts sniffing, but is disappointed as he doesn't smell any Karuma Seeds or any scent of food whatsoever. Something is wrong today. Suddenly, Zenki notices a foreign scent and spots a strange, humanoid, female creature. A naked girl with red skin, two horns, a fuzzy tail and kangaroo-like feet quickly jumps from a nearby rooftop into a tree, only her orange eyes can be seen as she carefully hides herself. He just saw a naked girl jumping around, but Zenki isn't bothered by that and just lets out a bored "Heh." He lays down again and continues to watch the girl. She curiously eyes him from her hiding spot and makes a cute smile. The girl picks a few fruits and makes a little basket. She carefully puts the fruits into the basket and jumps to Zenki's place. Zenki continues watching her and doesn't bother to move. The girl keeps smiling and presents Zenki the food. Zenki's belli starts grumbling. He takes a fruit, sniffs at it, carefully inspecting it before putting it into his mouth. Zenki starts eating one fruit after another, while the girl draws closer and sits beside him. The girl gives him a cute smile and pets his hair, but Zenki is too occupied with eating to notice this. He eats till the basket is empty. Zenki doesn't even thank the girl for giving him food. She slowly walks away from him, then she jumps onto a rooftop and she's gone. Category:Fan Fics Category:Stubs